The Return of Dark Bloom
by Laylacat11
Summary: Darkness unfurls its grasp. Dark Bloom escapes and joins Darkar. Bloom becomes trapped in her own subconcious and must team up with Baltor to escape stop Dark Bloom. Hidden pasts will be uncovered and promises will be broken. Questions will be answered. Is Baltor a good guy? How was it that Dakar escaped Realix? Why is Dark Bloom so evil? Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new with my writing I wrote this story in Bloom's POV. This story is currently getting rewritten I didn't like the story before so i'm rewriting and adding all new chapters with an all new plot.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own winx club Ignio Straffi and nickelodeon own the show and I own nothing.)**

* * *

I walked into my dorm room absolutely exhausted from the extra long day of classes. I Sighed as I sat on my floral patterned bed that my roommate, Flora, chose for me. She is really too sweet sometimes. My mind was hazy in remembering the fun times we had spent together I took my hand and reached down and pulled off my shoes. I closed my eyes in relief after such a long day filled with walking, high heels were not a girls favorite or best choice of foot wear especially since she was a fairy in training.

I kept my eyes closed and laid down my head on my extra soft pillow and before I knew it I was out like a light. Dreams found me as soon as my eyes closed. They seeped into my mind and took a hold on my soul. As I wandered through the darkness sweet smells and sounds came to her like milk and cookies. Voices infiltrated the darkness. First it was Vanessa's sweet motherly voice calling out her name. This all led into a new dream one filled with the glistening scent of her boy friend sky.

They were laughing and running together in a world filled with candy and light cloudless sky. But soon darkness fell and ashes poured from the sky. Red colored rain poured as smoke devoured the dream scape sending her and sky running for their lives.

Their run was cut short when a piercing scream sounded through the air. It took me a while to figure out that the terrible scream was coming from me. Her whole body began to shake as a pain was rippling through my body.

My outfit changed from its usual look to my fairy form. But something just wasn't right instead of my usual light blue outfit it was a dark purple. Laughter interrupted the awful screams. Tears of joy overflowed my eyes. Power surged throughout my veins.

The whole dream vanished and was replaced with a mirror. Standing before me was the old me. _'Help me!' _she cried out incessantly. I just laughed at her and used the dark dragon flame to destroy the mirror.

The mirror shattered into what must have been thousands of tiny bits of shards. Glass littered the floor. Tiny droplets fell from my clenched fists. I looked up at what remains of the mirror. One main shard was left. It was covered with on streak of blood. I looked at my eyes. Instead of being cyan blue they were now cat-like and glowed yellow.

Then it was just darkness again. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of Green eyes. "Flora what are you doing?"

"You were screaming and then laughing in your sleep I was worried about you sweetie." Flora said a look of worry coming on to her face.

"It was just a nightmare Flo. I'm okay." I said guilt filling me up inside.

"Promise?" Flora asked before hugging me tightly, the way she always did when she was sad or depressed.

"Promise." I whispered in her ear hugging her back.

She released me from her tight hold and whispered a good night. She got up and shakily walking to her own bed and pulling down the covers. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Within moments Flora was asleep.

Looking away from Flora I rolled my body over to the other side of my bed and closed my eyes and dreams of sweet candy and sky filled my mind.

* * *

Sunlight found its way into my closed eyes lighting up in my eyelids. I groaned and rolled my head to the other side of me to get away from the light so I could sleep for at least a little longer. Before I knew what was happening I felt a rush of wind and crashed into the floor. I cried out opening my eyes in shock as my body made impact I realized that I had fallen out of bed. A sharp pain hit my face. I put my hands up to my face. I felt the warm drizzle of blood coming from my nose.

Pulling my hand down so I could get a good look at it. My hand was covered in blood. I shakily got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door almost tripping on the pink fluffy rug. I raced to the sink and turned it on and watched the warm water begin to leak out of the faucet. I put my hands under the warm water and tried my best to wash off the blood on my hand and face. I scooped the water in my hands and splashed it on my face. I spit out the water that had got in my mouth and began to wipe my face with the first towel my wandering hands found. I watched the last of the blood swirl around in the water and sink down into the drain.

I grabbed another pink fluffy towel next to the sink and held it to my face to make sure the last of the blood was in my nose before I raised my hand and muttered a healing spell that professor Palladium taught us last semester right before spring break. I looked up at the mirror and a large scream came from somewhere around me. I fought through the shock of the horrid sound before realizing it was me. I was the on who was screaming. The glass on the mirror broke the image that was in the mirror. Shards fell to the floor some cut into my arms but I didn't care anymore all I wanted to do was get out of the bathroom. The door came flying open and Flora rushed in. She wasn't alone, following her were Tecna, Musa, and Stella. When all of them had come in they filled up most of the bathroom.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Tecna asked.

I kept screaming looking into the now broken mirror in the big chunk of glass that had stayed I saw a pair of cat-like eyes returning my gaze. I looked terrified and turned to face my friends. My whole body trembled as I grabbed out to Stella and began to sob into her chest.

Stella looked around at the others in pure shock she had no idea what to do. She then raised her hands and held me soothingly. For some unknown reason holding on to someone felt comforting I felt like I wasn't alone. I began to feel the tears that I had held in for so long began to slip down my cheeks as I cried out, "she's back! She's back!"

* * *

**So Tell me what you guys think so far... I just love reading the reviews that I get. I hope you liked this chapter. Also constructive criticism is very welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so origionally this was going to be a sorta one shot but since so many people have read it and liked it I decided to give this story a chance and write a few chapters and maybe finish it. Hope you like this story!**

* * *

"She's back! She's back!" I screamed sobbing harder into stella's chest. Tears pulling and then falling freely from my eyes. Flora crossed the room and patted down my hair trying to soothe me. It didn't help much I was still upset and scared but it did help me calm down. Musa helped Flora and Stella tug me to the my bed and sat down with me.

"She's back! I can't believe she's back." I said realization hit hard across my face. I managed to control the occasional sob in between words.

"Who's back Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"My dark side. Dark Bloom is back." I whispered rocking back and forth. They all stared at me in an odd way but I kept rocking it felt soothing and almost comforting. Old memories, fuzzy ones crossed my mind sending black spots in my vision.

"Get some rest Bloom we'll see Mrs. Faragonda about this later." Flora said with a smile on her face and a blank stare in her eyes.

"OK." I said in utmost insecurity. I really didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of seeing those horrifying images that always crept up in my latest nightmares. I was scared but I also wanted to be alone in my own sanctuary. Locked in my own dark thoughts. I laid back in bed and Stella pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes waiting for them to leave but they never do.

* * *

It seems like I have had my eyes closed for hours now but still they stand over me, watching me almost waiting to pounce like a pack of cold and lonely tigers. I try to think of other things but no matter what they appear to me again._ 'Traitors' _the voices hissed at me in the fully fledged darkness. A new hazy image begins to form. I can see walls of a cave surrounding me. My breathing begins to become short. 'I'm going to suffocate in here.' I thought. My heart is racing I only have a short time to escape. But I never do.

Darkness takes its hold on me once again. This time it's in the shape of a tree. I am in a forest of green leaves now. The wind begins to pick up. The wind that goes through a whole in the tree beside me makes a noise a lot like screaming. As the wind picks up it rips off tree limbs and tears leaves off the tree. I can feel the pain in the trees now but the more that I struggle the stronger the wind. I let go and let the wind do the work. It begins to blow me towards a memory.

Faces of friends I once had and people I once knew but now something seemed different in the crystal clear images that now flow in a pool of water. Their faces seem cold and distant. A glob of rainbow water makes its way to the edge of the pool. Squirming it makes its way onto land and begins to take form into a face. When it's done forming I look up and see the grinning face of Mrs. Faragonda. _'Cant trust that one.' _one hissed_, 'don't trust her Bloom she means us harm. both of us Bloom.' _The last voice was stronger than the others I had heard early. There was almost something magical about it. "Who are you?" I call out looking around me but still I see nothing but the face of the woman who'd taken me into a school even when she learned the horrible truth. That I had to her. She was my mentor, she was just like a mother to me. _'Why Bloom its you. I'm you. I'm your dark side. I am the darkness in you.'_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt in my spine. My hands tingled and my leges were asleep. 'How long have I been out?' I think. I looked around but no one was there. 'There probably in class.' I thought. _'I was right. Wasn't I Bloom.'_ An angel like voice whispered in my ear speaking to me in my own head.

"Get out of my head you old witch!" I scream shaking my head violently to the sides. Tears began to take form but, I am not going to cry this time. I am done with the tears. I am done with everything.

_'You called me here Bloom. After all if you didn't have a dark side then I wouldn't be here. I have been with you since we were born Bloom. We are almost like twins. Except there is only one body.' _Dark Bloom began to laugh as her hologram began to appear before me. I cried out in shock. I couldn't believe that she was here talking to me.

"This isn't true! I didn't create you. Lord Darkar did. Sky destroyed you last spring. You aren't supposed to exist." I spluttered.

_'And yet I live.'_ She mocked.

* * *

"Bloom wake up." Flora said shaking me trying to get me to wake up. I groaned and turn my head and looked up at her my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and gave her a blank stare. "Are you okay?" you've been mumbling in your sleep."

"Uh yeah im fine just had a nightmare that's all." I lied my whole body cringed on the inside, I never really liked lying but I felt like I couldn't share this information with anyone else but myself I was slowly listening to that voice inside me I figured that for now I could trust no one.

"Common and get dressed sleepy head were going to see Mrs. Faragonda!" Stella cried out shoving me out of bed.

* * *

***Authoress Note***

**Okay so I notic****ed that there aren't a lot of Dark Bloom fanfics that are out there and though there are a few I have noticed that they srent complete or the author has asked for a certain amount of reviews before the next chapter can be published. I think that that is incredably stupid. I'm not forcing anyone to review but I'm just saying that if you guys want something to happen just P.M. me or you can comment in the reviews. Thank you for all of you who read the story and I feel amazing when I see how many people like my story and I just wanna say Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter has now been rewritten as of 1/18/14**

* * *

The interior of Mrs. Faragonda's office was incredibly cozy as I sat there and stared at the old woman who sat in the golden chair before me. Mrs. Griselda stood behind her a daring look in her eyes, one that held the fierceness of a warrior who would never give up.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Mrs. Faragonda asked looking at me questioningly while turning her head to the side I had to stop myself from laughing it was so awkward.

"I'm fine Mrs. F they were just nightmares nothing to work yourself up over." I said. 'hey at least i'm telling half the truth so it's technically the truth.' I thought as a twinge of guilt filled me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling lying to the woman who trusted me so well.

"I would like to hear about these nightmares." She said cocking her left eyebrow as I began to twitch and play with my fingers. _'__Nervous habit?' _a voice asked me in my head, **_'_****_Shut up'_**I murmured back to the voice.

I cringed inside and squeezed the armrests with my fingernails. I looked down at my feet examining every crack in the tile flooring until I was familiar with it. I began to tell her everything but I left out some information. I didn't feel like I should have shared a specific part of the story. By the time I finished I knew that she didn't believe me. Heck I didn't even believe my story.

"Thank you Bloom I promise that I'll help you out if you ever need help and I urge you to tell me when you have another nightmare now is that clear?" She asked me in her motherly tone.

"Very." I mumbled getting out of my chair I glumly walked to the green door on my right. I left feeling angry, my dark side was right I couldn't trust anyone. The way they all stared at me like I was some kind of freak when I exited from the office. students walking in the hallway whispered to each other when I passed by all of them looked scared of me. I grinned I don't know why but I grinned and kept walking.

They tried to talk to me but I didn't want to listen to them try to ask me questions that I had no answer to. I kept walking and just like magic the others followed. When they tried to catch up to me I increased my pace. I eventually began to run.

I felt tears begin to bubble in my eyes my vision turned blurry. I didn't realize where I was until I stopped running and wiped the tares from my eyes before they could fall. I looked around and saw a clearing. I recognized it, it was the clearing me and Sky had slept in on our way back to Alfea. It was the place I had discovered my powers.

I stopped taking a trip down memory lane when I heard voices surrounding the clearing. "I think she ran this way!" Stella screamed. Even without seeing her I recognized that playful shriek anywhere.

I shrank into the shadows sucking in my thin waist hoping that I wasn't seen. I watched them walk right passed me. I let out a sigh of relief but held my breath again when new voices could be heard in my head. I looked around but I couldn't figure out where the voices were coming from until it hit me. The voices were in my very own head. _'Lies! Liars! Lies! they will never understand. We are different in ways they can't imagine.' _they hissed out at me. My head began to pound and I began to scream trying to silence the voices.

I guess the others heard my cry because they into the clearing just in time to see me drop to my knees and hold my head in my hands. My whole body shook and my lungs started to hurt. I was running out of air but I didn't dare stop screaming for fear that the voices would continue to shout. To my surprise and horror the calls became louder.

My lungs really hurt now. My throat began to burn and my vision started to get spots. The spots grew larger the longer I held my breath.

* * *

I closed my eyes. Silence. Nothing but sweet silence. I smiled to myself and began to laugh a small chuckle escaped my mouth. Every bone and muscle in my body began to burn. I began to rock back and forth taking in longer strides as I went on.

The longer I rolled back and forth the less pain I felt. All emotions just disappeared from my heart. Images floated through the space of my closed eyelids. A voice rang through the darkness reverberating in my mind. It bounced around in my head. Words repeated themselves.

_'Lies! Liars! Their all liars and all liars must pay!' _They kept pounding my head until the words filled up my soul. Slowly I began to believe the words. I picked up my hands and used my index fingers to rub my temples at a rapid beat. A hand grabbed mine.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Flora looming over me. At first she was just a blur but slowly she came in to focus. "I think she fell unconscious." She said in her sweet nature tone.

"Look Flo I think she's waking up!" Musa said leaning down onto her knees.

"Out of the way!" Stella screamed pushing Flora out-of-the-way and jumping down to meet my gaze.

"Bloom! Welcome back." Tecna said a pretend smile growing on her face. She leaned down and felt my forehead. I got up still feeling a little groggy. I got as far as halfway up before my arms collapsed in on themselves. I fell to the ground hitting my head with a thud. I fell into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! remember to review if it's your thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. It's a little short.**

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. My shirt and pants were gone replaced with a white slim dress. I looked around the room my eyes stopping on the window next to my bed. The sun was high up in the sky casting a shadow across the east forest of Alfea. From the second story of Alfea I could see uptown Magix. It was a beautiful view.

The door opened to the infirmary and I turned around to see who it was. I looked behind myself and found myself face to face with Mrs. Griselda, "I'm glad to see that your now awake Ms. Bloom, Mrs. Faragonda would like to see you." Griselda helped me stand while I tried to shake the grogginess off. I looked around my vision literally swimming. Griselda helped me walk/limp to Mrs. Faragonda's office. I sat down in the red chair that I had sat in many times since my first day at Alfea.

* * *

Mrs. faragonda stared at me with knowing eyes. The sound of a door opening forced me to turn around. The first visitor to enter was a blond-haired Stella followed by Musa, Layla, Flora, and Tecna bringing up the rear. She wasn't the last to enter though. Professors Palladium, Dufour, and Wizgiz walked in followed by the Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu. "What is the whole of Magix coming?" I snapped out in a gruff and angry voice. I was truly shocked at where these feelings of hatred were coming from. I could feel pain, anguish, and hate. Shaking my head I turn away from the ones who have entered and I focus on Faragonda. She with the rest of the people began to circle me.

"No one else is coming Bloom, it's time to rid you of your dark side." Layla said tears nearly falling from her eyes.

"Yeah we can't trust you! Your no good anymore." Stella said casting a sunshine spell at me.

"I never really loved you Bloom! My heart has always belonged to Diaspro. She is my only true love." Sky laughed

"Stop it! Stop!" I screamed looking at them all. Tears soaked my face.

I looked around the room confused out of my mind. "What? I don't have a dark side! What are talking about?" I cried out dread filling me. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. My head began to pound and I curled my fists. Anger suddenly burned hot inside me. Flames licked up the sides of my hands. Fire ignited my clothes. The teachers cried out in shock and the heat from the flames. I looked down feeling a sudden chill in my spin. My body felt cold. I looked around at my clothes. I was in my magical form but I looked dark. My clothes were black. I grinned evilly a voice inside my head whispered, '_feels good doesn't it?'_

"Huh?"

_'See the wonders darkness could bring you? If only you let me take control I could give you everything your heart desires.' _

"Heart Desires?"

_'Of course I promise cross my dark heart.' _

Laughter reigned mixed in with the screams of the others.

* * *

"Bloom! Bloom! Are you paying attention to me Bloom?" Mrs. Faragonda said.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. The room was empty. No one was there, no fire, no teachers, and no friends. Nothing. "I'm fine Mrs. F just thinking.

"What were you thinking about Bloom?" She asked her eyes locked on mine burying deep in to my soul.

"Just that I was woundering if you knew what has been happening to me the last few days?" I aksed not daring to look into those mocking eyes.

I could feel her staring at me trying to read my expression so I took a deep breath and lookeed up staring her right in the eye keeping my expression unreadable. Sighing she continued, "I believe that a dark energy is rising inside of you."

"What?" I asked. My calm facial expression disappeared replaced with shock.

"Don't act so shocked Bloom I know that you knew the moment she first spoke to you in your mind that she was back. I know because I can see her in your eyes and I can feel her in your body language." She said sitting back straight and shoulders firm. She looked at me for what seemed like forever.

I looked at her and lies began to spill out of my mouth, "I don't know what youre implying professor." I said bluntly.

She looked at me before saying, "You are dismissed for now Mrs. Bloom." she said coldly.

* * *

I walked back to my room and laid down on my floral patterend blnket. I slammed my face into my pillow, punching my fists into the mattres. I cried out angryly. tears rushing down my face. Memories floating around in my mind.

'_they'll all pay for their lies! It is the way of darkness to get revenge. All you have to do is give in to the darkness Bloom. Let me take control.'_

"Not in you life time." I mumbled. My voice muffled by the pillow.

_'You cannot deny that Faragonda was wrong. You have enjoyed the sound of my voice...'_

"No!" I screamed holding my head as she continued.

_'You love the darkness. Admit it Bloom. Why else would Darkar be able to turn you dark. He was just showing you what you were capable of. Now that he is gone I.. we can rule together. Crush all those who stand in our way. How does that sound?' _She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed out loud into the pillow.

* * *

**Okay so sorry for not posting this sooner but chapters are going to come slower until I can get my computer up and running. So sorry this was short and it probably is a terrible chapter but I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay ! I got this chapter written. It took me three hours to write this. Let's say that I worked really hard to get this chapter to be longer and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Sounds good to me." I said laughing in to my pillow. As soon as the words left my mouth a warmth spread through my body. I got up sliding from the bed. I looked around making sure no one would see me. My conscious told me it was a bad idea but I didn't care. Raising my hands above my head I changed into my winx form. I felt my wings grow.

A new feeling hit my body in the middle of the transformation. Negative energy pounding in my veins destroying the good energy inside. I could feel the darkness swarming in and surround me in its embrace. I felt my eyes begin to change to their cat-like state. My winx changed to black. My body language was no longer nice. I was now enveloped into the darkness no sugar or spice. Nothing was nice. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The pain was excruciatingly painful.

I floated across the room peeping around the corner making sure that the coast was clear. Once I was sure no one was coming I walked down that hall letting my other self lead me. I didn't know where I was going until I felt I felt my blood go cold I was headed down that familiar path that I had traveled down too many times that year. It led to her office. scared out of my mind I tried to turn back. What felt like a million thoughts and horrid images crossed in my head. I knew what the other half of me was going to do. I tried to gain control But the darkness held me down forcing me to stay. I tried to pull away but the darkness couldn't be tamed. I wanted to cry out for help but I knew no one would was awake they were all asleep dreaming peacefully it was midnight no one would be awake. I approached the door turning the knob slowly. The old woman was awake. She was waiting for me.

"You can no longer deny it can you Bloom?" She said looking up from the paper work that she had been leaning over.

"Yes but I can hide it. I've been hiding it ever since that night I was brought back to Alfea after we defeated Darkar. She's been talking to me in my head ever since then!"I screamed, Darkness is my passion why should I deny it? How long have you known?"

"I've always known what you were the moment I met you. Whatever you do Bloom just fight her now. Gain control. Don't listen to her!" She screamed her eyes pleading and tearing with desperation.

_"Liar! Liar! All lies!" _A harsh whisper escaping my lips. I struggled aginst her I managed to get the words out, "Dont you see I'm in control! Don't you see i'm in control!" I screamed.

She backed away from me fear enveloping her eyes tears streaming freely down her face. She looked pathetic and frail. I screamed at her my fists pounding her desk "Don't you see she is a part of me. A part I can't control." I whispered my fists unclenched as negative energy drained out of me my eyes returned to cyan blue my winx changed to normal clothes. I felt tired and weak and sick. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor curling into a ball.

_"Your time has run out Bloom I am now in control."_ Dark bloom screamed out my lips.

I cried out rolling over the floor. My head pounding. My chest revolted up and down at a rampant rate. My breathing sharpened I could hear a loud screeching sound in my ears. I felt dizzy my head hurt so bad. Everything aced. I couldn't move. My vision went in and out the last thing I remember seeing was the ceiling light. 'I'm so delirious now.' I thought. It hurt so much I wanted to die so I closed my eyes waiting to die.

Mrs. Faragonda loomed over me. She tried to shake me out of it. I didn't know what to do the room felt so cold. Mrs. Faragonda was shoved out-of-the-way by a shadow figure. My vision was so blurred no matter how hard I pushed to see clearly I couldn't and the darkness swallowed me whole. The shadow womans words were the last thing I heard, _"Sweet Dreams Bloom!"_

* * *

I woke up my body feeling like a bunch of wet noodles glued poorly together. It was hard sit up. I was laying on some metallic floor that every now and then creaked as the ground underneath me jerked. I could hear the sounds of ocean waves beat against the walls. 'I'm in a ship.' I realized looking around. All I could see was pitch black. No details, colors, of patterns. I sat up trying to shift my weight.

I fell to the ground miserably. When I hit the ground I became aware of the sounds of clacking behind me. The feeling of cold metal against my skin. I shifted my feet hearing the sound once again. I felt my way through the darkness to my feet I could feel metal clasps stuck to my feet. Feeling further I felt chains. 'Great now I'm a prisoner.' I thought.

My thoughts were ended when a large light flashed across the darkness the sound of a squeaky door opening. I winced my eyes at the new found light. A shadowy figure walked in approaching me. As the shadowy figure loomed closer to me I began to see the details. I closed my eyes not wanting to see "her" again.

_"That is correct dear Bloom! You are in fact my prisoner now!" _Dark Bloom whispered to me. Twirling my hair around her fingers. She caressed my face laughing in glee as I struggled to break free of the chains and of her hold.

"Where am I?" I grunted hissing out to her through my now fused together lips.

She let go of my face taking her hands and burying them deep into her pockets pulling out a switch blade knife. She put the sharp end on my skin hovering it a few inches above the left side of my lip. I flinched and yelled out as the knife cut into my cheek. The cut created an upwards U by my lip.

_"If I were you I wouldn't move my face."_ She hissed at me her face grinning wildly at the sight of blood streaming down my face. _"Your inside your own soul trapped in the same prison I was trapped in for so long until Lord Darkar realised me."_ She laughed and pulled the knife away from my face. _"I'm not going to kill you yet Bloom. I figure that I'll kill you once you've had te chance to watch the pain that I will cause."_

With that said she turned around wiping the blood from the knife on her pants and began to walk away almost in a march. I looked up at her figure that began to disappear into darkness once more. A single tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't anything so I closed my eyes but I can say that sleep did not come easily to me.

* * *

The wind howled in my ears bats flew in a sky painted red. Trees lay on the ground covered in snow and fire. I had no idea how that was even physically possible. I walked forward my feet crunching in the leaves that laid on the ground. The air smelled old and rustic. The sounds of crying rang in the musty air. Wind encircled me. I pulled my arms up to my body holding myself in silent chills.

I looked around wondering why I was here. All that stopped when I heard laughter ringing in the sound. I looked up towards the sound. It was coming from behind the hill. I climbed up the hill. My mouth almost dropped open into an almost comical expression.

A woman with red curly hair was walking side-by-side with a brown headed man with the small glimpse of a moustache. They were both smiling at each other love laid in their eyes. A small blond-haired little girl popped in between the happy couple running ahead of them. The little girl cried out, "hurry up mommy I want the baby to see the incredible view of the sunset from the palace."

"Be patient Daphne we will come when we come. Remember that your mother is pregnant and cannot be rushed." The brown-haired man insisted towards the little one.

I closed my mouth a creepy smile crossed my face. I knew these people they were my real family. There was Oritel, a very pregnant Miriam, and the smallest Daphne I had ever seen. Not even in the pictures did Daphne seem to be that small.

I laughed and raced down the hill to be closer to my family. The closer I got the less they appeared to be my family. A huge monster popped from another nearby hill. I screamed at them yelling for them to run but they didn't hear me. I ran faster but the farther I ran the farther they seemed to be away.

I screamed at them. I was too late. The monster grabbed my mother and crushed my father and elder sister. Tears ran down my face my body shook from shock and horrifying truth. The monster walked away from the crushed bodies still holding on to my mother who was now screaming bloody murder.

I shut my eyes in absolute horror. I winced inside and my gut purged up. I Opened my eyes again seeing nothing the horrifying images were gone. I sighed looking around my cell. I stopped when my eyes dropped dead center on something shinning lit the floor in rainbow light.

I reached for ward with my hands crawling on my belly to the center of the room. I discovered a small puddle in the floor. There was something that was wrong with the water. I was pretty sure that water wasn't supposed to be rainbowed.

A shaded figure slipped from the shadows. I looked up seeing his reflection in the peculiar water. "I'm glad that after all these years a new companion has joined my prison." The voice sounded rich and deep. He stepped from the shadows revealing himself. In the dim light he smiled.

He had rich brown hair and a velvety suit. "Baltor." I mumbled.

"Who else could I be?" He questioned.

"No way. how?" I insisted rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Let me explain how I got here. You see I am not the real Baltor but an image or a memory of him." He said.

"So are you evil?" I asked.

"I am only the way you interpret me." He said a sly smile hitting his porcelain flesh.

"Can you tell me how to get out of here?" I asked him a slight suspicion crossing my face.

"I'm not sure if it is possible, but if we work together I might be able to help more." He said winking.

"I guess I will work with you but I'm still not trusting you fully."

"Who would blame you?"

* * *

**Sorry that I'm ending at such an odd place and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As promised this chapter is longer. Hope you like it and please review as you all know that reviews are what keep an author going so if you can please review. Oh and if you like the longer chapters and want more this length please P.m. me I'm trying to get 2,000 words or more for each chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so my computer got fixed. (yay!) So more chapters will come sooner so yipee. Quick authoress note before I let you guys continue and it's really important because the second dividing line is all from Dark Bloom's perspective so yeah make sure you don't forget that or it is going to get really confusing. After that its just Blooms POV so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Who would trust me when I barely trust myself?" Baltor said a sad and dark look crossing his face. He extended a gloved hand out towards me a wicked grin replacing the dark look almost stretching his darker features. I was in complete shock. "You look like you have never seen a person smile before."

"Not on you. This is a real genuine smile." I gasped taking his hand and backing away.

"You wouldn't believe how much i've changed since we last met and I believe I could say the same about you?" Baltor said eyes shining bright as he walked forth to me grabbing my wrist preventing me from moving another inch.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to shake my hand out of his. I pulled as far as I could but I was stuck until he decided to let go of my hand.

"All you need to do is trust me and we could get out of here and break free together in no time." He said pulling me closer to him.

"One thing before I say that. Why aren't you trying to kill me you're the bad guy aren't you?" I said wiggling out of his grasp and wiping imaginary dust from my clothes and shaking my head.

"Yes I am the villan but you and I both have a common enemy. What is it they say on earth, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" He asked then seeing the look on my face he continued, "Look what I'm trying to say is it makes sense for both of us to fight Dark Bloom together."

"How do I know that as soon as were free you won't destroy me?" I asked looking at him clenching my fists together and grinding my teeth.

"We will figure it out when were both free and we will face it like adults. You can do that can't you Bloom?"

"I swear if you weren't my only ally right now I would smack you so hard."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

The hallways of alfea were so maliciously pink I wanted to barf. I had to remind myself that I must act like that super sickly sweet pixie Bloom. I walked into her dorm... My dorm. 'I can't believe you chose floral designs as your bed spread.' I hissed into my mind hoping the message met my other part in her prison.

Thinking about how that little pixie was rotting in the jail that I had been in for so long brought a smile to my face. Thinking about Darkar made me blush he was so much sweeter than Baltor. At least Darkar admitted that he needed help.

Anger surged through my body. I stomped sulking all the way to the wardrobe. Looking inside I wanted to throw up. It smelled so sickly sweet a lot like cherries and peppermint. It reminded me of Mike ad Vanessa the only ones who really cared about me. They loved me a whole lot more until Bloom took over the body and mind when we were three. Smelling pine im reminded of the therapist that Mike insisted on bringing me and my alter ego to. She wanted us to be friends I burned her wrists. Snapping out of my thoughts I continued to search the wardrobe.

I saw the clothes all of them were a bright bubbly blue or a super frilly pink. 'Typical for a fairy.' I thought.

The door to my dorm opened revealing the head mistress. With the door half way opened she knocked. I turned around plastering a smile to my face. Inside I was surging in anger. "Hello headmistress how are you today."

She stared at me like I was a freak looking up and down before she stuttered out. "Are you okay bloom after what happened in my office I thought I would check up on you."

I had to resist the urge to burn her right on the spot but there would be too many witnesses and I couldn't let that happen until I bring 'him' back from the dead. Still smiling I replied I'm fine!" I said in my best chirpy voice. Man my face really hurt from smiling so wide. 'She better believe this.' I though hope springing in my chest.

"Well now that you're feeling better I allowed Sky to come and visit you if that is alright." She said still looking at me in awe.

'Yes she bought it!' I thought then continued the rest of the thought put loud, "Of course bring him in."

The headmistress walked away and a few moments later the blond-haired prince came through the open door well. "Hey Bloom!" He said his mile almost blinded me in its brilliant light.

"H-hey Sky!'" I gasped.

"Its been so long since I've seen my princess." He said leaning to my face so that I could feel his body heat mix with mine. He wrapped his arms around me before pulling me into a kiss.

I tensed and had to fight back against my own fists from punching him right there. Instead I decided that Bloom would kiss him back so that's what I did. When I did it was amazing it was like a thousand fireworks went off in my head and flew backwards and landed in my heart before exploding.

When we finally pulled back i grabbed my chest I felt something inside my ribcage it was pounding. I shrieked and fell to the floor. I was feeling my heart. It was pounding!

Sky loomed over me and asked if I was ok. I had to push him away, when I saw his face my breath caught in my throat and my heart fluttered. _'Congratulations you're feeling love!' _Blooms voice laughed in my head.

"Not possible." I muttered.

"What's not possible Bloom. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"No." I said and pulled him closer and kissed him again.

* * *

"Now you see that guard over there?" Baltor asked pointing over to a rather large purple skinned man.

"Of course I do he is like a blimp that has a sign saying, 'Look at me I'm a guard' plastered over his head."

Well I'm going to try to cause a distraction while you run and grab the keys that are by the cell block door. Is that clear Bloom." He said but when I gave him a blank stare he asked again, "is that clear enemy number 1?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I thought I heard her voice in my head." I said.

"Interesting." Baltor said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that the other Bloom, your other ego, used to talk to herself. I just assumed she had gone mad after such a long time being imprisoned. Maybe I underestimated her." He said looking to me a sadness looming in his eyes.

Before I could ask him why he was so sad He yelled out, "Go!"

Not questioning him I ran passed the now awakened guard and towards the key chain and grabbed the keys. "Got them!" I cried out shaking the keys to Baltor almost taunting him.

"Okay Dokey!" He screamed pushing the guard away, taking my hand and running. Alarms blared the moment we unlocked the door. We ran down several corridors until we found a dead-end. Light filtered in from the giant window before us. We heard the guards marching behind us. He garbed both my hands and looked deep in to my eyes before saying, "Were going to have to jump Bloom." He said.

"I know." I whispered looking into his cold eyes. We took to steps back and then ran forward smashing the glass on the window. We were falling, shards of glass followed and cut into my skin when we crashed.

Baltor lifted me up and pulled me forward and we began to run. We ran until our prison was far behind us. I sat down on the ground. Looking around I was in shock. The sky was painted read and the landscape before me was flat hot sand. The only two things I could see was the prison behind me and a huge stone castle a couple of miles ahead of me.

"beautiful isn't it?" Baltor asked breathing heavily as he sat by me.

"It's horrible." I gasped mouth open in shock. "It is deserted and cold and dark." I screamed looking at him.

"What would you have expected from someone evil like me? Well you should get used to it because we have to head there." he said pointing to the large castle. It stood out like a sore thumb in the barren dusty land.

Geting up from the dirty ground and wiping the dust from my pants I shouted, "Let's get going then!" I shouted facing the old stony castle. A smile crossing my face complete confidence filling my thoughts.

* * *

**Again I am terrible at ending at the right places but oh well anyway I hope you liked this chapter it was so fun to write and re-read. I love where this story is going and I hope you like it to this is Laylacat11 sighning in and out. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I wanted you to know that I have decided to post a new chapter every saturday and Thursday so be sure to check it out on those days as it is when a new chapter will be up. Thanks!**

* * *

I Stood up shaking the dusty earth from the inside my hair. I shook my body wildly to make sure all the dirt was gone from my clothes I smiled at the thought of what stella would say if she saw me now all dirty and grimy. I hadn't taken a shower in two days and I was starting to smell myself. When I had woken up this morning I almost gagged I needed new clothes and fast!

I walked towards the only hill in the valley where Baltor stood majestically. It could have been days, weeks, or even just a few hours. To me it felt like too long. "We should be there by now. We have walked for ages!" I exclaimed throwing my hands angrily in the air and casting a giant dragon fire spell on the ground blowing a crater in the rocks. Oddly enough it was the only spell that would work in this deserted land. Over the last few hours I had tried to use the largest extent of my magic to see if there were any limits inside this place and there were a few most of my spells bounced off harmlessly from the ground and shot clear into the air never to be seen again my best guess is that they just diassaperate into the air.

Baltor looked at me still standing on the hill the wind rustling his hair and adding to his amazing features. He was laughing while watching me try to use magic. "You do know that while were inside your conscience you can only use the original source of your magic right?" He asked looking at me a huge grin growing wider on his face.

"Shut up." I mumbled testing his theory by throwing a nature spell that Flora taught me at the dent in the ground that my fire spell had caused. It sparkled green in the spot for a few minuets but nothing grew. "I hate this place. I wanna leave, now!"

"Patience Bloom it will take time now that she knows we have escaped. We should rest for the night and keep going in the morning." Baltor pleading with me then looking at the sun that was now hanging shallowly in the sky just beyond the stony castle walls. He looked paler than usual and seemed less powerful than he had ever seemed when I first met him. He didn't look like an enemy he looked like any normal person would. I stared at him and it got me thinking about sky and how much I missed him.

"I'm tired of waiting." I said looking away from him, I couldn't stand looking at him anymore he was too good looking. 'what is happening to me since when did I like Baltor?' I thought as I began marching towards the castle before a large and powerful wind pushed me back sending me flying. Baltor let out his arms catching me before I flew away in the dust forever never to be seen again.

I screamed out in pain an ear-splitting voice rebounded in my conscience, _"Really? You chose floral designs as your bed spread?" _

'_Flora picked them out for me.' _I shouted back at her in my head. I looked around wondering who had said it. My eyes fell on Baltor who looked at me his wide grin replaced with a look of deep sympathy.

"You know Dark Bloom used to talk to herself like that to. I always assumed she lost her mind." He said still looking at me with wide eyes, "We must rest," He hissed looking at my stubborn expression before continuing, "you and I both now that we are weak. You in particular should rest you seem so tired lately."

As much as I wanted to argue with him I had to admit he was right I felt tired and angry and frustrated. I bowed my head in defeat and said intently, "Fine we can rest. but only for tonight first thing in the morning and we head out."

"I hear you loud and clear captain!" Baltor shouted giving me a four-fingered salute. He walked over to a small indented piece of the barren landscape and placed his hands on the ground muttering unhearable words to himself. pink colored signs floated in the air around him. One of them matched up with the sign on his arm.

A little while later and a small dazzling white light flew from the ground igniting a small yellow flame in the rounded hole. He looked up to me his face beaded with sweat. He patted his hand on the ground by the fire urging me to sit.

I agreed with him and sat by the fire when Baltor put his hand on my forehead before saying, "Your body temperature has dropped ten fold. Are you all right?" He asked me.

I pushed his hand away a shiver tingling up my spine. Never in my life would I have ever thought that my worst villan would ever be my ally. It was a giant ball of nerve-wracking and anger filling confusion. I looked at the fire. It was awkwardly silent for what felt like an hour until I finally asked him the question I had thought about ever since the winx destroyed him last spring. "Why didn't you turn me dark like what Darkar did?"

"I had no need to. You would have joined me anyway if those pesky friends and teachers of yours had not intervened." He said with a sneer and a sly smile forming on his features the fire igniting the evilness around him giving him an even darker aura.

"What?" I asked confusion licking at my insides. I wanted answers and i wanted them now. Baltor had that way about him that made him seem like the smartest evil villan that had ever lived. Whenever he talked he paused and used bigger words with little explanation and that was what he was doing now.

He looked at my face our eyes meeting he took in a breath before continuing, " Once you have felt darkness your inner self, 'dark Bloom', as you call her will want more. They will obsess over power and they will want more. They would lie , steal, and cheat just to get out and control the body."

"Is there anyway to destroy this supposed, 'alter ego'? I asked still wondering if Baltor even knew what he was saying himself.

Taking in an even bigger breath he said, "Must I explain everything to you?"

"No I get it sorta. I just find it hard that my evil self was the cause of all this." I said gesturing my hands to the land all around me.

"No one is born truly evil." Baltor said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that when you were born you and Dark Bloom were one soul, one body, but over the years of your child hood something terrifying happened to make you and your darker self separate from each other."

"Wow." I said looking at him a certain sadness devouring my heart.

"Just imagine yourself in her shoes. All she ever wanted was to be noticed and no one did, at least until Darkar came along. For once in her life someone actually noticed her. Her happiness led her to control the body. She was no longer trapped in your conscious she was alive. Can you imagine how it must feel to be trapped your whole life?"

* * *

_It was dark and it was cold, but it was home. The darkness had always been there for me when I needed it most. The darkness surrounded me it gave me comforting advice and love. When I was grown and had to leave its beautiful grasp it gave me a new power, one that had so much more meaning than the dragon flame the darkness gave me the shadow spells._

_"You have done well in your journey so far..." The voice of evil whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes cracking a smile._

_"I've waited to hear from you for so long master, oh ancient one I'm honoured to be in such a high-powered presence."_

_"As have I." The voice said as it stepped from the shadows it was a man in a blood red metal armored suit. Claws for hands. His face was not visible from where I stood his bird-like servant sat upon his shoulder gawking at me its red eyes twinkling._

_"My lord!" I screamed bowing to him._

_He cracked a smile and leaned towards me putting a hand over my shoulder, "Soon we will take Realix once again and destroy anyone who gets in our way." He raised his hand and a portal grew swimming in colors such as blue, purple, and black. I looked at Darkar and smiled to myself. "Realix is ours!" I shouted and walked into the portal Darkar not far behind._

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys you are my inspiration. If you want you can review or whatever you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back with this chapter and I am loving the reviews and the way that this story is going so I hope that you guys like it to and well here is the new chapter. This chapter contains a lot of thoughts and feelings of Dark Bloom.**

* * *

_I walked hand in hand with Lord Darkar into the portal. "Taking over realix will be so much fun when I get to do it with my one main witch." Darkar said looking at me I turned my head and stared right into his red eyes. I felt a certain wariness begin to swim in my head. A slash of electricity ignited from my hand sparking Kerbog in the head. The poor bird-like creature lifted his small wings and took off with a loud squawk. Baltor and i continued to walk hand in hand until we reached shadow haunts throne room. Darkar led me to the center before realising my hand. He continued to walk to the throne that laid near the back. He turned around and sat upon it. _

_"I think my queen deserves to be dressed well when we take over Realix." Darkar said._

_He took one look around the room before waving his hand sending sparkles of green light before me. The sparkles swirled around me. My body began to glow brighter and brighter. My outfit morphed into an elegant black shoulder less dress that stopped at my ankles. A see through black cape latched itself to my neck. A black choker held it in place with a blue diamond in the centre._

_"Now come my dear I have a special gift for you." He said gesturing me to come._

_Laughing I walked towards him. He stood holding his arm out as Kerbog flew into the room and sat on his shoulder. In his other arm he took mine. He led me out of the throne room and down a darkened stony hallway. We continued to walk until we stopped in a brightly lit ball room with two large crystal chandeliers hanging over us. He led me to a circular ball that laid in the back of the room next to two glass doors. He pulled my hands to the ball creating an electro shock. The electricity pounced through my veins. I screamed and fell to the floor my whole body revolting in shock. I blacked out._

* * *

"Finally were here." Baltor gasped grabbing his sides in pain from running and walking so long.

We had finally reached the castle after what felt like years. We were standing at the drawbridge. We walked up to the huge gate watching it fall into place over the dry sandy moat. We walked inside and instantly my jaw dropped.

Delicate icicles frosted in blue sparkles hung from the ceiling imitating rainbow-colored light across the beautiful white tile floor. Purple light-colored the walls. I could hear running water coming from my left and laughter coming from my right.

"Its beautiful. I wonder who lives here." I said aloud examining a few ruby crystals embedded on a podium in next to the door.

"I think you mean who lived here." Baltor said examining a set of blue marble pillars supporting the wall to the right side of me. "It seems as if no one has lived her for a few years."

"It looks so familiar to me." I said turning and walking to a set of white marble doors. I pushed them open and was welcomed with the sight of a bedroom. The bed was made up of purple sheets a black see through veil hung over the huge bed post. In the corner of the room next to a set of double doors that I guessed led to a balcony. A mirror sat there a thin layer of dust caked on the glass. I walked over to it and picked up a delicate looking pink jewelry box. I opened it watching a small piece of paper float to the ground. A small ballerina in a blue tutu danced in the center holding an invisible hand of someone who wasn't there. "Where is your prince?" I asked aloud. Setting the box back on the dresser I bent down a picked the paper up.

I unfolded the paper to find only four words written in messy handwriting, "Remember turn the Key." I set the paper on the desk and picked up the box and turned the key twisting it for as long as it would allow me. I released it watching it twirl around slowly. The ballerina twirled in circles dancing with an imaginary partner. A sweet sounding melody poured from it. I dropped the box on the floor shaking. I remembered that tune. listening to it brought back a memory of furniture being destroyed a dark figure standing over laughter ringing getting stronger from the aura of fear that was coming from the frightened family. Vanessa and Mike sat side by side next to me. Vanessa's arm wrapped around me watching the figure destroy everything in its path.

A hand resting on my shoulder woke me up from my day-dream. "Are you ready to be free Bloom?" I looked up and saw Mike looming over me shutting my eyes and opening them again the figure morphed into Baltor.

I nodded my head in reply and stood walking to the heart of the castle, the throne room. Once we were there we watched as electric currents poured from a blue ball of light floating in the center. A small portal opened up in the room.

I took Baltors hand and walked into the portal not knowing what was happening on the other side. If only I had known.

* * *

_"I opened my eyes to find Darkar leaning over me a look gleaming in his eye. He held out a clawed figure out towards me and waved it in front of me. It took me a minute to focus my vision nd shake off my daze. I took his hand and he pulled me up. When I was standing my legs collapsed in on me, Darkar was quick to catch me before I fell to the ground. I felt a power so unique and evil flowing in my veins like a certain darkness crawled into my brain and set itself into my body. I stood and pushed Darkar away laughing, "What is this glorious power I feel surging through my veins?" I laughed out loud._

_"Like I told you my dear Dark Bloom, I gave you this wonderous gift to help you get the codex pieces from the schools."_

_"Does this mean I have to return as that goody goody Bloom!" I whined._

_Darkar shook his head putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance. "I'm afraid so!" He shouted, " But for tonight we can still party and in the morning our work will begin!_

* * *

_The party lasted well into the night. I finally managed to slip away. I walked down the hall clumsily to my old bedroom. I walked inside smiling in the memories. Long spider webs wrapped around the ceiling and ended in the middle of the room in the chandelier. I walked over to my bed that was clad black as midnight. i quickly ran to my wardrobe and dressed in my pajamas and slipped into bed. I pulled the black covers over my head and closed my eyes as I went into my dream world._

* * *

_Darkness surrounds her calling out. A girl who looks like me dances in the darkness. She is not alone another follows in her wake. A man steps from the darkness he wears a long cape and a beautiful decorative mask. He takes her hand and swings her round the room. She responds with laughter and giggles. The image slowly fades away a new voice calls to me one that I have not heard in a long time it is the voice of the girl I once was. She is opening a golden wrapped christmas present. She could have been only about five or six. I watch as she tears open the package tossing the paper aside from the tree. She cried out in amazement holding a pink colored package with a pretty doll inside. She giggled. I watched as mike and Vanessa picked her up and wrapped her in a warm hug full of love. A tear rolls down my cheek as I remembered that time of peace and joy._

_I wanted to wake up and leave this horrific nightmare, I knew what was coming next but I couldn't wake up. I tried to pinch myself and all I got was a twinge of pain in my left arm. "ow." I muttered to myself rubbing where I pinched._

_I could hear the screams of my adoptive family. I could hear a voice shouting at them. I covered my ears with my hands but I already knew what the said, "Where is the crown?" The voice roared. I heard the door to the living room slam open and a woman clad in black approached the tree._

_"We don't know what you're talking about!" Mike cried out to the woman holding my old self to his chest. I examined my old face watching myself as I slept. _

_"The worst is yet to come my little child." I whispered out to her. I tried to reach out to her to brush a hanging strand of hair out of her face but my hand went right through her._

_The odd woman continued to scream about a crown throwing furniture crossed the room. The christmas tree flew across the room and went right through my head. _

_I snapped my eyes open thankful that i woke up before the true nightmare began. I hurriedly got dressed for the day ahead._


	9. Chapter 9

**I was planning on posting thischapter yesterday but it wasn't finished in time and man was it a hard one to try to figure out on how to write. So like always hope you like it and questions, comments, and concerns please P.M. me.**

* * *

_Only a small ray of darkly lit light hit behind the curtains of my room as I hurriedly got ready for my busy day. I got up and walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. The feeling of warm water hitting my face felt amazing. Soon I would be free to live my life out as a normal evil person could. If my plan would work then I would rule over the magical dimension and the people will have to acknowledge that I exist._

_I must have stayed in the shower deep in thoughts for to long because pretty soon the warm steamy water became icy cold. Shivering i got out and grabbed the towel hanging by the door wrapping it around myself i looked into the foggy mirror and whipped away some of the steam that collected there. The first thing I saw was my delicate porcelain face. "Soon," I whispered to the image, "soon."_

_I walked out the bathroom still clad in a soaked towel and walked over to my dresser only to find my new outfit freshly washed and warm. I was so thankful that it was warm when I put it on because you never knew when the next ray of warm sunshine would come through shadow haunt._

_I grabbed a brush by the side of my bed and continuously brushed the tangled red mess that was my hair into a straight slim pony tail. It took almost thirty minutes to get it that way and I was thankful when it was over._

_I walked out of my room closing the door behind me and continued to walk to the throne room where he told me to meet him every morning for plans on how to get realix._

_I walked in and saw him looking at a huge holographic map that stood in front of him. His was turned away from me. I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. "I'm so glad you could join us Bloom." Darkar said turning to me a wicked smile on his face Kerbog resting on his shoulder._

_"You said you wanted me and that it was very important." I proclaimed to him._

_"Yes, I will be out hunting in the shadows for the remaining pieces of the codex and I need you to ready the realix gate for my return." Darkar hissed and the disappeared with a loud pop._

_I was alone once again. I walked to the portal room and began to chant ancient words of long forgotten pasts._

* * *

Baltor and I were sucked into the odd portal and then violently spit out in furious rage. We went flying into the air and landed hard on a muddy puddle. water went everywhere in a large splash.

Baltor sat up spitting water out of his mouth yelling in another language and what I guessed were swears. I started laughing hard. I sat up my hair clumped in the wetness I couldn't help but keep laughing. "Out of all that we have been through this is the time you get angry enough to use another language!" I wheezed out.

"Where are we?" Baltor said staring around in obsolete.

I looked around and realized that the place we were transported to was Shadow Haunt. "No way!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Baltor questioned.

"Were in shadow haunt." I yelled out.

"How did we get here?" Baltor asked.

"No idea." I whispered staring in awe.

* * *

_"I'm back from my trip to the schools of magix. How is it going over here my dear?" Darkar asked walking over to me. _

_"I have managed to contour up the portal and all I need is the codex's to hold it open long enough to pass through." I replied looking at him. I watched him walk towards the green portal I had summoned and saw him place 4 pieces of odd-looking glass shards next to the portal. Almost immediately after impact the portal turned a sickly shade of yellow and it grew almost two times its old size. As it grew bigger Dakar's laughter grew louder._

_I screamed at him the portal was getting even bigger and was sucking almost everything in its path. Kerbog screeched and tried to fly away only to find himself being pulled towards the magnificent force._

_I felt the pull and began to back away it was only a short time before I felt the cold wall pressing to my back and yet Darkar still stood, so close to the portal laughing a crazy mans laugh._

_"At last the universe is mine!" He cried._

_I breathed in trying to stay calm. "Traitor!" I yelled out to him, "you promised we would rule together if I helped you!" I shouted._

_"And you actually believed me? You truly are a fool!" He screamed and began to walk towards the portal._

_All I could do was stare I tried to move towards him my heart pounding in the anger that I felt the angst and pain. Tears wielded my eyes but I daren't cry. I fell to the floor and picked my self up and let myself be pulled by the portal._

_The last thing I remember is a flash of light shinning before my eyes._

* * *

A large portal opened in the ground around me and Baltor. The only remaining temple started to shake. Large cracks opened in the ground. Large pillars fell from the sky.

"Duck!" Baltor screamed pushing me out of the way of a large stone that fell from a temple not to far from us.

"That portal! It's pushing everything out!" I screamed

"We have to stop it!" Baltor yelled wielding his hand up and causing a force field to build around us.

I was trying to calm down and breathe but that's when I saw him pop out from the portal. It was Darkar in the flesh. I stared in horror.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review and yes the next chapter will be the finale and so it will be a few days before it is posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! The finale is here and I hope you enjoy it the ending is a bit rushed but hey at least I got this chapter written and posted so cut me some slack. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Traitors! Traitors! There all traitors. You can't trust anyone anymore." I should have listened to my own words. Maybe I would have known better than to get into this trouble in the first place. I should have known better._

_After Darkar left through the portal I fell down in despair. I let my self be pulled by the portal. I was fine with going into the portal after Darkar walked into it. After all he wouldn't kill himself would he? I closed my eyes and felt the intense heat radiating from the portal. It felt a lot like a big fireball. __I began to feel my body being pulled from the sides it felt like I was being stretched first up then down. It finally stopped and I felt myself falling. _

_I felt my face hit the hard earthen ground. I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest. "Where am I?" I asked myself staring into the sky looking for a tall tree to climb up. I wanted to know where I was. Why didn't I land in Realix?_

_I spotted a tall tree standing high above the others. I ran for it making sure it never left my sight. I ran through trees of auburn and red wood, some healthy and young, others were old and long since dead or toppled over in age. I stopped running when I came face to face with the giant oak. I walked around the tree searching for foot holes but I found none._

_"Guess I'll have to claw my way up." I said aloud to no one. It felt good to hear my own voice. I took my hands and dug my nails deep into the bark of the tree and pulled myself up. I continued to climb, eventually I climbed up to a branch. Tired from my earlier efforts I took the branch in hand tired and pulled myself up to it. I tested the branch to see if it would support my weight. When it didn't break I sat on it and closed my eyes taking a break._

_I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was nightfall. I shivered in the cold hugging myself. I jumped when I heard voices coming closer to me. I looked around nut nothing shielded me. I was going to be spotted. "Darn it!" I muttered._

_I saw a light in the distance coming closer and the voices got clearer. _

_"Are you sure you saw someone head this way Codatorta?" _

_"Aye, one of me seniors saw an odd shadowy figure walking in the forest alone today and I take his word over anyones any day he is after all one of our best fighters."_

_"Of course well you take the lantern and search in the west, I'll take the east. This shadow could be dangerous"_

_"Aye, aye sir." The one known as Codatorta yelled._

_"Shadow?" I mumbled as __I watched the light flicker away but I heard some one coming closer. I felt my heart begin to beat at an increasing rate. I saw a soft glow come from the tree a little far away from me. I saw a small mans face come from the shadows I knew that my only chance to get away now was to hope he didn't see me. I knew if I was caught he would take me into the authority's and then they would kill me._

_I watched him walk around the clearing and then he stopped. So did my breath. He was looking right at me._

* * *

I watched in horror. The velvety red fabric that waved in the wind leading up to Dakar's suit rippled as he walked up the stair to realix the first place I had ever discovered that evil doesn't always lose. The stories I had been told when I was younger were wrong because sometimes the good guys lose and heck there weren't even good guys or bad guys everyone was just a little bit of both. No one was really good nor were they bad.

That last idea just made me think a little. It made me question who I really was and why I was here in this moment watching Darkar. It made me ask myself what if... What if I never became Dark Bloom would I be here now? Do I even exist?

These thoughts remained in my head until a scream came from the right side of me. I looked over and saw Baltor flying through the air. I could smell the scent of burning flesh. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore.

I could hear the blinding maniacal laughter and couldn't bere ro keep my eyes closed any longer. I peeked my eyes open just a pinch and saw a shining light over Darkar. His hands were raised as he received the ultimate power I turned my head and saw Baltor on the ground struggling to sit up.

I summoned what power I could from myself but the fear , made it so it wasn't much. A spark of red and orange light flew from my finger tips and flew towards his armor. I opened my eyes wide it didn't even make a dent all it made was him look at me and begin to laugh.

"Do you really think you could beat me pixie?" He laughed raising his hands ready to fire.

* * *

_He looked right at me his eyes wide. I held my breath and tried not to move but the branch I was sitting on apparently didn't hear the rules because it began to creak underneath me. It could no longer stand my weight and it began to creak. _

_I felt the branch begin to tear from the tree I had no choice but to jump. I leapt from the branch trying to land as silently as I could but a large snap sounded from the place I landed. A pain lit me like nothing I had ever felt before._

_"Who goes there?" He screamed looking around and waiving his dragon headed staff in the air before resting his eyes in the spot where I landed he continued shining a green light near me illuminating me in its soft green glow, "show yourself!" He roared a twinge of fear and a pinch of anger in his voice._

_I scrunched my face up and used the tree beside me for support and turned to face him. "Who do you think I am?" I screeched at him baling my hands in fists._

_He almost dropped his staff as he stared at me his eyes open so wide I was surprised his eye balls didn't pop out. It was almost comical. "Who are you shadow creäture?" He screamed waiving his staff._

_My heart fluttered in fear, "I'm not a shadow!" I yelled back, "why do you keep calling me that!" Anger rushed through my ears, my heart pulsated at the thought of being a creepy shadowy creäture._

_"Yes, yes you are!" He yelled sending a bolt of yellowed light at me throwing me to the ground on contact. I looked at my hands and my feet in the low green light my vision swimming and my head spinning. My brow furrowed in confusion. My hands were wisps of shadow, "What?" I gasped looking at them and watching shadowy flames flicker off of them._

_The wizard ran towards me as I began to close my eyes. He leaned over me holding the staff at my throat as I muttered the last words I could find, "Whats happening to me?"_

* * *

I stood using all my strength and threw a giant fire dragon spell at Darkar and sent him flying away the ultimate power still hanging in the air. He laid on the ground obviously nearly powerless. Just when I was about to destroy Darkar forever I was thrown into a nearby still standing pillar. My body smashed into it at such a quick rate that I passed clean through it.

I stifled a cry and tried to move but I was paralyzed from the stomach down. I couldn't move anything. I cried out struggling to gain control and to at least move.

A shadow of a man appeared in my vision walking closer to me. He leaned in towards me and knealed putting his hand on my head and turning it to face him. I groaned and he laughed wickedly. "Don't touch me!" growled struggling to move away from him only to move my pinky finger.

Baltor just laughed, "you know you never should have trusted me." He laughed.

"Traitor!" I spit out hitting him in the eye, "you lied to me!" Tears began to build in my eyes my heart-felt torn into two.

"I never lied I just didn't reveal my true intentions." He said laughing as he hissed it into my ear.

Anger surged inside me my fist clenched in anger I pulled my self up with new-found strength surging in my body I realized I could move again and I pulled my hands up and sent Baltor flying through the air. He felt to the ground gasping in pain, "I never trusted you!" I screamed wailing my fist in the air.

I looked around distrait and saw the portal and I knew exactly where I was going. I ran to the portal and was instantly transported to Alfea knowing that at least for now the ultimate power was safe in my hands in the small golden jewelry box that was still in my pocket from that beautiful palace I had found in my self conscious. I walked to the grounds before falling into darkness the last thing I remember is Flora catching me. She just came out of nowhere.

* * *

_I woke up to voices around me. I could see the faces of people wiz past me mumbling about wanting to know who I was and why I had been in the forest. I tried to shift my gaze to the left but I stopped in the first second as pain lit my neck in flames. I gasped in pain and was swallowed into the darkness again._

_I woke up a few more times. It could have been weeks or months I didn't know I went in and out of the darkness but some how each time I woke up the pain was less. I remember vaugly seeing an elderly woman by my side but each time I tried to focus on her it all went blurry and my head started to ache._

_This time when I woke up it felt different from the other times that I had woken up. This time the pain was gone and I didn't feel tired anymore. The old woman was at my side again staring at me, "I think she's waking up for good this time!" The old woman called. My head began to pound as six other people came to my side followed by a certain limping red-head that I knew way to well. _

_"Where am I? What happened?" I muttered barely clinging to stay conscious._

_"You passed out and have been unconscious for three weeks waking up every now and then." Mrs. Faragonda, the old woman in my memories, said, "you see when you took over Blooms body you ripped your soul into two and when Bloom became whole after escaping the prison you put her in you became the last piece of soul the other half you might say. As for you passing out it is because a soul can not be separated from the body for long or else it will begin to wither away into nothingness a mere shadow." She explained._

_"What about Darkar?" I asked anger filling my heart._

_"Already in custody of the Magix officials along with Baltor." Bloom, my other half said looking at me sympathetically._

_"You're not going to make me go back are you?" I asked ready to bolt if they did._

_"No you see we can't force you to join your other half you must go willingly and become one with the other." Faragonda said sighing._

_"I don't want to go back!" I moaned leaning into the bed going further down sinking half way under the covers._

_"Why?" Bloom asked me waiving her hands in the air._

_"Because dont you see I want to live my life not be a lost soul stuck in the back of your head I'm sick of being there and not be there at the same time. See you dont know what it feels like when no one even notices your gone!" I screamed at her._

_"Mrs. Faragonda isn't there some way you can make them separate?" Flora asked._

_"Perhaps I do know of a potion that could sustain her but it would have to be okay with both of you." Faragonda said looking at me and bloom._

_We both nodded our heads in a yes. As Faragonda headed out of the room the other six followed her out the door to help her with the potion. Bloom looked at me and asked, "why dont you want to be with me and become untied as one body?"_

_"Because I was one body once until you came along Vanessa and Mike loved you. They began to sit with you by the fire on winter nights and sing you lullaby they forgot all about me they didn't even know I was there!" I screamed._

_"What do you mean when i came along?"_

_"When Mike brought you home from the fire that day a light lit in their eyes and do you know what it was? Do you?_

_"I-It was love wasnt it?"_

_"They never looked at me like that so on christmas I came into your room and tried to destroy you once and for all but Mike stopped me and held me back but the knife got lodged in my heart and I-I.." The word choked in my throat._

_"You died." Bloom said moving over to me and hugging me._

_i pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" I screamed pushing her away, "After I died I was a lone spirit and I waited for them to mourn for my loss but they didn't they went on like nothing happened so I came into you and clung on to your soul occasionally fighting to get control and succeeding and destroying all that was around me."_

_"I'm so sorry." Bloom said._

_The doors slammed open and Faragonda came in with a bottle of funny looking purple liquid held in a glass vial. She handed it to me and i took it in one shadowed hand I was about to drink it when I stopped inches from my mouth it clung. I threw the bottle on the floor and leapt up from the bed. I walked over to Bloom. "All is forgiven." I whispered and took her hand in mine and let her and I become one once again._

* * *

**I'm sad to see this go, It has been a really good adventure and it was lots of fun to write I hope to rewrite some of these chapters some day and make them longer and betterly described and I hope to see your reviews and read what you think and yes I know it is a little rushed and I,m sorry about that, please review and Thanks for your support throughout this story!**


End file.
